Theodore Kinsley
Theodore Alvin Kinsley, (b. 6th June, 2066) was born in London, to two muggles by the names of Jonathon and Cadence Kinsley. He received a letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on his eleventh birthday, and will enter as a Slytherin student. He has a twin brother, Casper. And an older sister, Kathryn. Biography Early Life Theodore was born in Watford, London in 2066, to two muggles by the names of Cadence and Jonathan Kinsley. He has always been incredibly quiet, but always had a bit of a troublesome side, too. He was forever climbing up things he shouldn't be, or escaping without realizing he did wrong. He sent his parents up the wall, and they even considered giving him to the neighbours and running away! Not really. However, he always cried his eyes out whenever his parents told him off. He is still quite hyperactive, whenever he consumes sweets. Theo has an older sister called Kathryn. She is eighteen and picks on the boy like mad. He doesn't like her very much... And he also has a twin brother, unidentical, called Casper. Casper is a muggle, and since Theo became a wizard, their relationship became extremely estranged. His father has been in the army for about 12 years, beginning just before Theo and Casper were born. It did mean that he rarely saw his father, more so nowadays. He is very close with his mum. When Theodore got his Hogwarts letter, the parents were mortified and refused to believe it was true. It took a few letters to convince them, and they eventually accepted it. Although, his big sister was very jealous, and their relationship has become rocky, too. Whilst Casper still talks to Theo, Kathryn doesn't bother too much these days. Education at Hogwarts First Year Theodore kicked off his first year of Hogwarts by peeing himself in the start of term feast. Yes, he was subtle about it, don't worry. He almost lost house points for throwing chocolate frogs at Mika, but he got away with it. Probably because he has such a cute face, you know? He jumped head first into classes, and has established that Charms is his best lesson and Herbology is his worst, so far. He hasn't got LOADS of friends, but his main ones are Blue Gracae and West Odessa . Got a lil trio going on there. Along with his besties, Theodore made the Quidditch team despite his long battle with riding a broomstick. He got it in the end, though. Late November and early December, Theo fell ill with a bad of the flu. He had to miss his first Quidditch game cos of it! It took a lot of energy out of the boy, but he did manage an epic snow ball fight as the weather thickened. He is now in a long term BATTLE with a gang of girls, to win various fights. The next one was a pillow/hair flipping fight, during which Mordred cast a hair growing spell upon Theodore, and his NOSE HAIRS grew.... so he flipped them. Early March, Theo was preparing for his FIRST EVER Quidditch match, against Ravenclaw. He was scared, and it showed. He didn't score at all, but he made a good few passes and still managed to not get hit by a bludger! In his eyes, that was a success, event though Slytherin did lose. The NEXT match, was completely opposite. Instead of avoiding bludgers, he got hit by two of them. One by his arch nemesis, Oakey Gunter, and the other by one his BESTIES, Ella Bishop . Theo broke his arm, and got badly winded, but Slytherin still managed to win the match! Late May, the Quidditch Championship against Slytherin was to occur. Theo was terrified, because he had been lame at Quidditch ALL term. Whilst West swooped the first part of the match and scored an awesome SIX goals, Theo finally caught up and scored a further three. Slytherin lost the match, but Theo is HAPPY that he can happily try out next term, knowing he was somewhat good in his first year. Theo was excited to leave Hogwarts for the term, because unlike everyone else, he realized that it was STILL school despite all the magicalness. It was still boring. Though, he knows he'll miss Quidditch loads over the summer. Second Year Before second year had even begun, Theodore had already gotten himself into trouble. During a brief visit to the joke shop in Diagon Alley, he decided to harrass a random girl to get her to drink some love potion. He didn't WANT a girlfriend or anything, he was just curious on how it worked. And he was hoping it would make her love her as a FRIEND or something, cos he was slowly losing his.... But it backfired, and Theo ended up with his first kiss. Unlucky, cos Theo wanted his first kiss to be with his wife when he was thirty. Oh well, it was something to brag about. Boarding the train, finally, Theo fell ill due to some dodgy sausages that his mum gave him for breakfast. Physical Description Theodore is very tiny, but that's to be expected of an eleven-year-old, right?! He has relatively short brown hair, with blue eyes and a pale complexion. He gets cold very easily so you will often see him in some sort of coat or jacket. Or, you know, maybe a few bruises here and there cos he falls over a lot and bruises like a peach. Personality Theodore is a very typical Slytherin student. He is competitive in Quidditch/house points, self-centered and in some cases, and a bit of a wimp. He is very hyperactive, but that is mostly due to a large consumption of sweets on a daily basis. At home, Theo spends a lot of time at the dentist, but he doesn't care! Chocolate frogs are WORTH IT. He is not a big fan of the following... Girls, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. So basically, he only likes a select few of Slytherin students. Though, saying that... Theo seems to attract Hufflepuffs. He wondered if he had a certain smell about him that drew them in, cos most of his friends are from that house, despite them all being incredibly annoying. Theodore hates physical contact of any form, even someone touching his arms. This seems to have only progressed since he started Hogwarts. But say, a hug from one of his best friends... That would completely spin him into freak out mode. A fistbump is pretty much ALL he would do. He lives for FUUUUUUN, but definitely has lots of Slytherin wrath inside of him if anyone bothers him in a particular way. BE AFRAID RAVENCLAWS. Relationships West Odessa Theo and West met in Diagon Alley, after discovering a mutual love for chocolate frogs. As Theo had absolutely no idea about how things worked in the wizarding world, West introduced him to the awesomeness of witch and wizard cards. After quick realization, Theo fell in love with the cards, and the pair are now little entrepeneurs, planning on selling their rare (or not rare at all) produce to vulnerable people like first years. Or just puppy-dog eyeing the professors. When they went to Hogwarts, their next meeting involved West having Theo's back after he peed himself at the start of term feast. You know you're onto a good friendship when someone tips water over their trousers for ya. Nowadays, they are known as the 'terror twins' by Dylan the captain of the quidditch team, as they both made it as Chasers. Watch out for this duo, Hogwarts! Blue Gracae Blue is Theo's bestie, along with West. They come as a package trio deal, ya see. They met in Diagon Alley, not getting off to the best of starts. First, by squabbling over puke flavoured ink, and then he called her a boy and she called him a girl - all that jazz. They decided to put that meeting behind them as they joined Hogwarts, though, and they've been best friends since. Despite their constand arguing. As he hates Ravenclaws, Blue holds the position of his only Claw friend, and that's how it's going to stay, thank you very much. You will be seeing lots more of Bleodore Blue and Theo in the near future! Besties forevAAAR. Casper Kinsley AKA, Theodore's twin brother. Non-identical, of course. The twins were the closest of brothers for the majority of their lives, until Theo's Hogwarts letter came. Because Casper did not get one. Nope, he was a muggle. It estranged their relationship to an extreme extent and now, Theo is convinced that his brother has turned EVIL with resentment. He is very much a prankster, more so than even Theodore! And he is pretty certain he will dominate the wizarding world one day. Theo tends to ignore him now, along with their older sister. Basically, he is siblingless. Ella Bishop Theo and Ella have quite an awkward friendship. They met at the snowball fight that was concucted during the December downpour of snow. She almost killed Theodore with one of her snowballs, but he forgave her, naturally. Their next encounter was full of revelations. Theodore managed to find out that Ella had a crush on HIM and Alec. Of course, she didn't really. Theodore had just misinterpreted everything, as per usual.. It didn't stop him spreading the rumour, though! To his bestie, Blue. Blue broke the bestie code and told Ella what Theo had said, so the second year made her actual feelings clear. It is pretty much water under the bridge now, and the pair are still good pals. Although, his second Quidditch match has sent a hitch in their friendship, when Ella sent a bludger at Theo, and knocked him completely off his broom. He was mad. Sophie Campbell Sophie was the first Hufflepuff that Theodore ever met, and they hit it off really well. She was always so nice to him and she had gotten him very excited for Hogwarts with all her stories, when they first met in Diagon Alley. Along with Ella, Alec, Blue, Mordred and kinda Oakey, these guys have a lil group thing going on. And Theo is definitely the annoying little kid of the group. He is aware that he annoys EVERYONE, but they all still love him, right? Alec Summers Alec is one of Theo's very few GUY friends, and yeah, he's a Hufflepuff but never mind. They met during the infamous snow ball fight around Christmas time. They don't know each other crazily well, but Theo knows that he is a lot cooler than any other Hufflepuff guys he knows. COUGH - Oakey - COUGH. Alec also taught Theodore how to hair flip, though he didn't do a great job with that because he flips like he is having a fit. Theo is also scared of Alec's quidditch skills. He is mad at Quidditch. Mordred Mordaunt Mordred is Theo's big BRO, and also a fellow Slytherin. Along with Aurora, Mordred is one of the coolest people that Theo knows at Hogwarts, probably because they are both so old. Theo doesn't usually accept old people, you know, so those two should be proud. After Sophie made a comment that Theo and Mordred looked/acted alike, they decided that they would adopt the 'brother' name, and it went down swimmingly. They now have each others BACK. Though, Theo did hold a slight grudge when Mordred cast a hair growth spell on his NOSE HAIRS. It freaked him out, but he soon fixed his errors. Aurora Quinn As mentioned above, Aurora is one of the coolest peoples that Theo knows. And also a Slytherin, too, which scores her extra points. They met in the common room, and shared a love for chocolate frogs. She also promised to give all of her witch or wizard cards to him cos she didn't appreciate them much. Soon after their meeting, Theo was adopted as Aurora's favourite first year, and she was officially his favourite old person. They got each others BACKS, and Theo is glad to have a big scary old person on his side. Because many people try to hurt him for some strange reason. Though, he doesn't know what to do next term since Aurora has left! Waaaahh! Oakey Gunter Oakey - AKA - Theodore's ARCH NEMESIS. He just hates him so bad. Cassia Somerlad Theo and Cassia are in the same house and year, which means they are automatic pals, it didn't even matter that she was a girl. They don't know eachother crazy well, but they met with West and attempted to build a raft to go across the lake. She also agreed, at the feast, to help him and West rule Slytherin house. Because they needed a girl to help them with the reign. It made SENSE. So, basically... expect more from these three in the coming terms. Bliss Ryans Again, Theo doesn't know Bliss too well, but he often feels jealous of her since she is Blue's girl BESTIE. Stupid, I know, but he has issues, okay? But despite that, they are friends, and even though she's a Hufflepuff, she is in the same year as him which makes her much cooler. Facts *Theodore hates physical contact with others. It has gotten worse ever since he started Hogwarts, but a fistbump is all he can manage. *He loves Chocolate Frogs more than anything! The cards, too. Him and West have a little business going on, if anyone's interested in purchasing awesome cards. *He has an imaginary allergy to cheese. He hates it so he pretends he is allergic. *Theo cannot swim. AT ALL. He even hates taking baths. *He has poor bladder control. *He is rather mean about other houses, please don't take it personally. XD Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2084 Category:Quidditch